Sobre La Amistad y Sus Anomalías
by some nbie shitty folk
Summary: El mayor deseo de Valerie Stempleburgiss es escapar del infierno que tiene por familia. Cuando la familia viaja a Medford —por décimo segunda vez consecutiva— por las vacaciones de verano, Val ve su oportunidad para huir. Al llegar casualmente a Gravity Falls, conoce a los gemelos Misterio y se interesa por ayudar a su amigo Dipper a descubrir los grandes misterios del pueblo.
1. "Oravity Pallz"

La llave del lavamanos del baño estalló.

Y la castaña salió corriendo por el vestíbulo.

—¡No me atraparán con vida! ¡Jamás!

La casa de vacaciones de la familia Stempleburgiss no estaba en un punto muy conveniente para la chica. En medio del pueblo de Medford. ¡Medford! De tantas opciones para comprarse una casa de ensueño para pasar las vacaciones, Jason Stempleburgiss, su padre, había tenido que elegir ese lugar, tan aburrido como siempre. Con este pensamiento, Valerie siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba los alaridos de su madrastra Danielle sobre su vestido empapado.

Llegó a un puesto de hot dogs agotadísima. Sacó la tarjeta robada de su padre de su mochila y saludó al encargado, que era un adolescente de no más de 16 años con mucho acné:

—¿Acepta tarjetas de crédito?

—Niña, vete a hacer bromas a otra parte. Esto es un carrito callejero.

Claro, claro que lo sabía.

Valerie dió una de sus más falsas sonrisas al hormonado y se fue haciendo gestos groseros con los dedos.

«Piensa, Val, piensa», dijo para sus adentros. Enseguida recordó que era una fugitiva.

«Woah, tengo que irme.»

Después de reponerse por un minuto, siguió trotando hasta un terminal de buses. Estaba abarrotado, claro. No le sorprendía que mucha gente quisiera irse de Medford.

—Quiero un boleto para irme de aquí. —explicó a la encargada.

—Te venderé de todos modos el boleto, pero ¿no eres muy joven para viajar sola? —inquirió.

—¿Y tú sabes cómo salir de Roma si todos los caminos llevan a ella?

La chica lo pensó un microsegundo.

—Buen punto. —convino.

Después de adquirir un boleto a un destino al que en verdad no prestó atención —sólo quería irse, no importaba a donde—, se sentó en una butaca convenientemente colocada detrás de ella y enterró una pajita en su jugo de caja. Sorbió un poco del líquido de dudosa procedencia con sabor a manzana y masculló:

—Ya estoy dentro.

Un niño más pequeño que estaba cerca suyo se acercó a su madre, guardando distancia con Valerie.

Más tarde entregó su boleto al "paje" y este le preguntó por su equipaje. Valerie le enseñó su pequeña mochila y se encogió de hombros.

—La llevo conmigo.

Durante el viaje recordó que tenía 30 dólares en efectivo y que no le había comprado un hot dog al hormonado antipático. Rayos.

Después de tres horas y tres cuartos, puso un pie en una parada de taxibuses muy fea. También estaba mareada. Se sacudió la polera y dió las gracias al chofer. Si su vista no la engañaba —y había que considerar que a menudo la engañaba—, el cartel a su izquierda rezaba:

"Bienvenibos a Oravity Pallz"

Eso no tenía sentido. Diablos, sí que la engañaba. Pero el nombre si le sonaba. Lamentablemente, le sonaba de la clase de geografía, así que descartó rápidamente la idea, algo asqueada. Empezó a caminar mirando al suelo, y había perdido la noción del tiempo, pensó que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Con esa duda en la cabeza pisó pasto. Era un bosque algo aterrador. Eran pinos, y sus colores no le inspiraban mucha alegría a Valerie. Se encogió de hombros y continuó adentrándose en el bosque.

Y como empezó a oscurecer, Valerie se sobresaltó; ella había abandonado Medford a las 10 de la mañana, y ya debían de ser las 8 de la noche. ¡Había estado 10 horas lejos de casa, y no había sido atrapada! También se preguntó por qué no la habían llamado ni rastreado, como siempre sucedía en las veces anteriores en las que escapó. Sacó su pequeño iPhone 4s; su padre se lo había comprado por su cumpleaños en cuanto tocó el mercado. Ya había pasado poco menos de un año hacia eso. Presionó el botón home y comprobó que estaba apagado. Claro, eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Luego Valerie se empezó a preocupar por las cosas que realmente importaban: ¿dónde se encontraba? ¿estaba a salvo? ¿habían mosquitos? ¿era seguro dormir a la interperie? ¿no haría mucho frío como para cubrirse con una manta y apoyarse en una almohada pequeña?

Todas estas preguntas se aremolinaban como un tornado en su cabeza, hasta que notó que algo le estaba lamiendo la mano. Bajó la mirada hasta la tierra, donde una especie de hombre enano-duende con barba y cara de retrasado mental probaba su mano. Instantáneamente, Valerie gritó y agitó su mano, y el enano-duende salió disparado hacia el bosque. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, la castaña salió corriendo del lugar. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso y qué mierda pretendía? No estaba segura de que fuera común en aquel lugar, pero si estaba segura de algo, no debía haber visto a ese enano-duende-lo-que-fuera, y estaba traumatizada. Escuchó risas a lo lejos. Aliviada de enterarse de que había una civilización en ese tal "Oravity Pallz", agudizó el oído —que nunca le fallaba— para localizar el asentamiento humano.

Suspiró claramente aliviada cuando llegó al límite del bosque. Se sentó sobre un arbusto a observar lo que parecían los restos de una feria barata. Luego, volvió a traumatizarse con la vista de un adolescente gótico-dark con unos pantalones pitillos muy ajustados, de hecho estaban tan ajustados que no parecía normal. Aunque Valerie se estaba cuestionando si ese pueblo era normal. El chico gótico-dark se retorcía de dolor sobre los restos de una vasija graduada. Había más gente de su edad —o más— alrededor del chico humillado, entre el público destacó a un viejo con un entero —algo perturbador— empapado, una chica exactamente de su estatura abrazando a un cerdito y un chico grande con cara de niño pequeño y una camiseta con un signo interrogativo.

Debía tener una apariencia espantosa, porque el adolescente que se retorcía en el suelo detuvo su mirada en Valerie, algo asqueado. Los demás la buscaron con la mirada y el cerdito miraba a todas partes con curiosidad por saber qué buscaban todos.

—¿Dejan entrar a vagabundos?

—¡Hey, te estoy escuchando! —protestó Val.

—¡Robbie! —lo regañó una pelirroja alta.

—Sólo preguntaba...

—Fue una pregunta algo estúpida, porque ella no es una vagabunda —razonó un chico con voz graciosa—. Sólo tiene cara de haber mirado a los ojos a un Gremnomo... ¿No es cierto, Mabel?

Mabel, que era muy parecida a él, se estremeció y asintió.

—Así que... ¿Y si dejan de hablar de Grem-no-sé-qué y me responden una pregunta? —pregunté con intención de no sonar sarcástica.

—Lo que sea. —afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza el voz-chistosa.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Aún es Oregon?

—Genial, una loca. —confirmó Robbie.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? —refunfuñó Mabel.

—Esta cosa es la Cabaña del Misterio, y estás en Gravity Falls, Oregon. ¿Quién eres tú?

Mabel le pisó el pie a su hermano.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo con amabilidad.

—Valerie. Valerie... —dudé si decir mi apellido— Stempleburgiss.

—Yo soy Wendy —se presentó la pelirroja—. Éstos son Dipper, Mabel, Soos, el tío Stan y él es mi novio, Ro-...

—Soy Santa Claus.

—Ya ve a tu casa, Robbie, a nadie le interesa tu pubertad —chilló Mabel.

Robbie se levantó y se fue cojeando a causa de los pantalones extra-apitillados. Mascullaba palabras ofensivas en contra de los gemelos.

—¿Se puede preguntar qué fue lo que te sucedió? Sin ofender... —acotó Dipper.

—Llevo 10 horas viajando sin rumbo.

—Cool.

—¿Y tu familia? —preguntó Soos.

—Lejos, espero.

La mayoría de las personas se estaban marchando, y Valerie no sabía cómo haría para pasar la noche; nunca antes había llegado tan lejos.

—¿Hay algún lugar en el pueblo en que me pueda quedar?

—Hmm... —titubeó Stan con una expresión pensativa— Hay una habitación disponible en la cabaña. Claro, todo depende de que tengas 20 dólares.

Valerie nunca se había sentido con tanta suerte.

—Tengo 30 dólares. ¿Dónde está?

—Dipper y Mabel te guiarán a tu habitación.

—Pero tío, ¿cuá-?

—A su habitación. Esos 20 dólares no se conseguirán solos.

Dipper le hizo señas a Valerie y ésta la siguió junto a Mabel. Una vez dentro, inició el contacto visual. El chico iba por delante mirando de reojo a la desconocida. Mabel contenía las ganas de gritar que se hablaran.

—Así que te llamas Valerie, ¿verdad? —«qué pregunta más estúpida», dijo Dipper en su interior. Cuando vió que Valerie asintió, prosiguió:

—¿De dónde vienes? Digo..., me refiero, ¿dónde vives? Espera, no, oh.

Val soltó una risilla y respondió:

—Vivo en Miami. Estoy de vacaciones en Medford.

—¿Miami? —exclamó Mabel— ¡Woah! Eso está muy lejos, ¿no?

—En la otra esquina del país, de hecho. ¿Qué haces aquí si podrías estar disfrutando de las olas en Florida?

—Sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sé. Pero "Oravity Pallz" está mejor que el aburrido Medford. Y sólo he visto la carretera.

—¿"Oravity Pallz"? —Mabel rió descontroladamente— Val, espera, ¿te puedo decir Val, cierto?

—Adelante. ¿Ya estamos cerca?

—Mabel, sabes a qué se refería el tío Stan... —murmuró Dipper.

—Tengo mis sospechas.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta el desván. Ahí había un par de camas y estaba algo ordenado. Había pósters de chicos perfectos en las paredes y papeles desordenados unidos por lana y chinches.

—Uau. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Nuestra habitación. Y, aparentemente, también la tuya —declaró Dipper.

—¡Podemos hacer una pijamada! —chilló Mabel, bailando una especie de danza de la victoria.

—No. —puntualizó el chico.

—Si.

—No.

—Si.

—N-

—Votos a favor de la pijamada... —exclamó Val. Mabel y ella levantaron las manos. Dipper se cruzó de brazos y alzó el dedo índice en signo de advertencia.

—Si alguna de mis teorías no sale ilesa de aquí, te haré culpable de ello.

—¡Bien! —gritó alegremente— ¡Ahora llamaré a Candy y Grenda!

Valerie escuchó a Dipper mascullando improperios contra las pijamadas, y lo vio escondiendo sus cosas importantes de la vista de posibles destructoras.

Se fijó en un libro con la tapa ligeramente gastada, era "El sabueso de los Baskerville" de Arthur Conan Doyle. Ya había leído ese libro, y se entusiasmó más de ella cuenta.

—¿¡Dipper!? ¿¡El sabueso de los Baskerville!? ¡Es genial!

—¿Qué? ¡Lo sé!

—¿Ya llegaste a la parte en la que revelan que Stapleton era pariente de los Baskerville y el dueño del sabueso, que quería matar a Sir Henry para quedarse con la herencia, y que Miss Stapleton era en realidad su esposa y que termina huyendo cuando lo descubren y matan al sabueso?

La expresión de Dipper se derrumbó y Valerie se tapó la boca.

—¡¡Lo siento!! No tenía idea de que no habías llegado al capítulo final...

—¿¡Es una broma!?

Ese día, Valerie durmió en la esquina, si es que se puede decir que durmió, porque no logró cerrar ojo en toda la noche a causa del spoiler que había hecho a Dipper.


	2. Nace la amistad

Val despertó. Despertó de sus 15 minutos de sueño a las 5 de la madrugada. Dipper estaba delante de ella con un envase de crema montada en la mano, con el dedo índice sobre el lugar en el que ocurría la magia y la crema quedaba en su cara. Y eso sucedió; aunque la crema fue a parar directo a sus ojos.

—¡DIPPER! —se tapó la boca de forma atragantada, y Dipper puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que hiciera silencio.

Dipper le sacó la crema de los ojos con cuidado y sonrió retorcidamente.

—Eso, amiga, fue por el spoiler —hizo una pausa y le volvió a tirar crema. Valerie dió un quejido—. Eso fue por gritar.

Dicho esto, volvió a su cama y sacó un diario algo gastado.

—¿Leer a la madrugada no daña la vista? Te lo digo especialmente a ti, eh.

—No si es algo muy importante. Justo como este libro. —Dijo mientras lo hojeaba, dejando ver una página con un dibujo de un gnomo.

Valerie dió un grito mientras se relamía la crema que estaba alrededor de su boca. Esta vez Dipper fue quien le tapó la boca.

—Créeme, no quieres que Mabel despierte. Comparto la opinión de lo desagradables que son los gnomos, pero...

—Esas cosas son reales. Eso fue lo que pasó ayer. Vi uno. Te lo muestro, si no me crees —Le contó mientras lo zarandeaba.

—Valerie, eso es normal aquí —susurró Dipper—. Lo que no es muy común es que lo recuerdes. La mayoría lo olvida.

—Bien, yo no lo olvidé, y admito que me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

—No es para tanto, ven aquí —dijo dando una palmada a su lado, haciéndole hueco para que se sentara—. Mira este diario. Contiene los secretos paranormales de Gravity Falls, lo que no se ve desde atrás. Afortunadamente, este pequeño nos deja en primera fila.

Valerie miró la cama de Mabel. Quien estaba despierta y con las manos en las mejillas. Se podía ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso —tranquilizó Mabel agitando su mano—. Así que... ¿de qué estamos hablando?

—Estábamos diciendo que tengo la razón en que los duendes-gnomos no son normales.

—Eso depende del lugar en el que estés —pensó Mabel—. Aquí, por ejemplo, ¡es como desayunar huevos estrellados con tocino!

Mabel salió del desván, en camino a la cocina.

—Concuerdo. Eso se hace todos los días.

—Ustedes saben que cada tocino te quita un año de vida, ¿no es cierto?

—Eso es un mito —aseguró Dipper—. De ser así, no existiríamos los americanos.

—¡¡Ajá!! —chilló Val— Si eso es un mito, explícame por qué éstas —apuntó a los gnomos— cosas son reales.

—Mira y aprende —señaló Dipper, tendiéndole el Diario.

Valerie leyó las descripciones que señalaba el juguete de Dipper acerca de los gnomos.

—Espera. ¿Una máquina para recoger hojas? —arrugó la nariz confundida.

—Es una larga historia.

—Qué suerte, porque tengo mucho tiempo. —insistió la chica.

El niño de la voz chistosa suspiró y le dió una sonrisa. A continuación le contó sobre aquella primera anécdota que comenzó con su interés por descubrir e indagar sobre lo sobrenatural que era aquel pueblo. El reloj dió las 7 en punto y Mabel regresó con las pupilas altamente dilatadas. Dipper se dió en la frente.

—Oh, Mabel. ¡Ya te dijeron que no debías comer Smile Dip tan temprano!

—Ohh... ¿Ustedes qué opinan, chicos? —balbuceó mirando a los lados.

—Ella me agrada —Valerie río—. ¿Qué haremos hoy?

—Tal vez vayamos al arcade con Soos y Wendy. Ojalá no nos moleste Robbie.

Robbie los molestó. Valerie llevaba su ropa de siempre, un polera rayada, un overol rojo burdeo y unos botines del mismo color. También vio a Dipper. Sabía que ese niño no era igual a los otros. Era un pequeño genio, y eso le divertía. Le agradaba escucharlo hablar sobre teorías conspirativas y fórmulas extrañas que en realidad no entendía por sí misma. En verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo con ese chico. Aunque solo lo había conocido hacía doce horas. En verdad tenía ganas de estar ahí todo el verano, justo a su lado. También sabía que eso no era posible, ya que había escuchado hablar al oficial Durland y al sheriff Blubs sobre la "desaparecida Stempleburgiss". Era tiempo de que se buscara un nuevo lugar para esconderse, no quería dar problemas legales al tío Stan. Se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído:

—Hey Dipper. Iré a ver el pueblo. Nos podemos encontrar en la cabaña.

Él solo asintió y le enseñó su pulgar hacia arriba. Ella se despidió con un abrazo y se marchó corriendo.

Y encontró una pequeña posada, aunque estaba muy cara para lo que valía. No encontró nada más, a excepción de un gran (y cuando dice gran, es que en serio era muy grande) leñador. Este leñador decía construir y destruir cosas en un segundo, lo que le dió electricidad sufienciente a la bombilla de Valerie para saber qué iba a hacer ese día. Se despidió del leñador y fue a un cajero automático, del que extrajo 1000 dólares de la tarjeta de su padre. Estaba muy entusiasmada por pedirle al leñador que le construyera una choza en el bosque.

—¡Buenos días, señor Corduroy!

—¡Buenos días, pequeña niña!

—¿Sabe, señor leñador? Necesito un refugio pequeño en el bosque, ya sabe, para jugar por las tardes.

—¡Qué buena idea! Por 600 dólares te construiré un refugio.

—¡Gracias!

"Legado Stempleburgiss", pensó. Tenía una gran habilidad para adular a la gente.

Al caer la noche, el leñador ya había reunido los materiales necesarios, sin embargo, no podía construir porque tenía un campamento con sus hijos. Valerie fue comprensiva y pasó la noche en la cabaña del Misterio. Dipper y Mabel pasaban tiempo en familia con su tío, así que fue al desván a esperarlos para hacer una pijamada. Se le ocurrió leer el libro de Dipper, que estaba sobre su cama. Se puso un pijama y se recostó sobre la cama de su ausente amigo. No tenía por qué enterarse.

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba inmersa en la lectura de aquel extraño diario. Las anotaciones eran tan interesantes... Hasta que ella ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo. Sólo sabía que había llegado al final del diario, y se podían leer las notas de Dipper. En ese oportuno momento escuchó un carraspido.

—Emm... Hola —saludó Dipper—. Veo que te gusta ese diario.

—Más que cualquier cosa en el mundo...

A Valerie se le ocurrió contarle lo que había hecho ese día. También decirle su plan, en el que tenía tanta esperanza e ilusión...

—¿Sabes, Dipper? Me agradas. —Le regaló una triste sonrisa. Se había encariñado con aquel lugar, se iba a construir una casa ahí. Sabía que probablemente se tendría que ir pero había seguido con su sueño. Un sueño imposible e irreal, pero que la llenaba y confortaba.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dipper se preocupó por su amiga.

—Amo este lugar. Voy a... Voy a construir una casita en el bosque. Así podré quedarme aquí y verlos sin darles problemas.

—Sabes que no eres un problema. Mabel se divierte haciendo panqueques con la forma de la cara de alguien. Le agradas también.

—Soy un gran problema. Más aún para tu tío —insistió. Quizá si convencía a Dipper, este la podría hacer entrar en razón, y ayudarla a salir de esa ilusión—. Dipper, me están buscando. Y no quiero volver.

—¿A Miami? ¿Estás loca?

—Más bien con mi familia. Ellos no son como yo. Mi madre es muy distinta a ellas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis padres están separados. Y mi padre vive con una bruja.

Dipper no podía entender al 100% lo que estaba pasando. Él era joven y libre. Ella ya tenía 13 (aunque él no lo sabía) y era una fugitiva de la ley. Estaba desparecida y no tardarían en encontrarla y devolverla a Medford. Se imaginaba a Danielle matriculándola en un internado en otro continente.

—¿Tan malos son? —preguntó Dipper intrigado y angustiado.

—Mmm... No. Pero esa gente no me entiende. Son literalmente un panda de modelos y actores. Yo soy una artista callejera.

Dipper gruñó.

—Ya te pareces a Robbie.

—No tanto —dijo en un tono bajo—. Por ejemplo, no me pareces un perdedor. Creo que eres muy inteligente, y admiro eso. —Logró decir con la voz temblorosa. Hablaba tan bajo que Dipper había tenido que acercarse a escucharla.

Por otro lado, Dipper nunca había conocido a una chica a quien agradar tan fácilmente. Parecía estar hecho para la medida de ella. Su autoestima estaba siempre por los suelos, pero esa misteriosa niña que había salido sollozando del bosque lo había dejado bien parado. Era la mejor amistad que tenía (a excepción de Mabel y Wendy) con una chica, y habían logrado tenerse confianza en un día. Se imaginaba a sí mismo con ella, leyendo su diario y resolviendo misterios. Serían imparables.

Saliendo del trance que le habían producido la confidencia y el calor de su mirada color miel, se dió cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y se sonrojó. Cómo la vida lo amaba, Mabel entró en ese instante a la habitación, viendo una escena demasiado tierna para que sus ojos la pudieran engañar tan fácilmente.

Mabel generalmente veía las cosas en sentido distinto al de los demás. Dos personas juntas significaba: "¡Pareja formada!".

Soltó un gritito de emoción al ver a su hermano con una chica, muy cerca y hablando bajito.

"Está bien, Mabel, sólo tienen 12 años, no pueden... Espera. ¿Tienen realmente 12 años?", pensó.

—¡Hola, chicos! —chilló emocionada y esperó a que se separaran el uno del otro al descubrir que ya no estaban solos— Supongo que están listos para la pijamada, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está tu sacó, Val? —Val se sobresaltó al no ver su saco de dormir. "Ha, ha. Proyecto Saco de dormir robado en progreso", pensó Mabel— Supongo que puedo ir a buscar otro mientras ustedes siguen en lo suyo, adió-...

—Aquí está el mío —señaló Dipper con su sonrisa de siempre—. Puedes usarlo si quieres.

Mabel le dió una codazo de emoción a su hermano. Él se quejó.

—Bien, llamaré a Candy y Grenda. —Dijo mientras se disponía a ir hacia el teléfono.

—Alto ahí, Mabel. Sin transformaciones ni juegos sólo para chicas. Esta pijamada me incluye a mí también —declaró.

—¡Está claro como mi alma, Dipper! ¡Nos vemos!

—¡¡HOLA!! —exclamó Grenda con su grave voz— ¡¡WOW, ¿¿QUIÉN ES ELLA??!! —dijo señalando poco discretamente a Valerie.

—No será, ya sabes, la novi... —empezó Candy.

—¡¡AHHHH SIII!! DIPPER. FELICIDADES.

Dipper se puso detrás de Valerie, tratando de ocultarse de Grenda.

—Ya empezó... —murmuró Dipper al oído de su amiga, quien río y le puso el brazo por encima de los hombros, obligándolo a saludar.

—¡Hola, chicas! ¿Tú eres Grenda, no? Entonces tú eres Candy. Dipper, se supone que tu eres el que las conoce, no yo.

—Emm... Je, je —Valerie notó que sus nervios salían a la luz. Por parte de Dipper, se rascaba la nuca, sin saber qué hacer—, hola.

—MABEL DIJO QUE VAMOS A JUGAR TODOS. TRAJE RETOS Y PREGUNTAS PARA "VERDAD O RETO O NO".

—Poder decir "no" es un poco aburrido, ¿verdad? Quitemos esa opción. —propuso Valerie, sintiendo la mirada nerviosa de Dipper sobre si.

Candy la miró entrecerrando los ojos. O quizás no, en verdad no estaba segura, porque sus ojos eran así. Algo le decía que no le agradaba a esa chica.

—¡¡EMPECEMOS!!

Grenda se sentó en la cama de Mabel y se desprendió de su enorme mochila; llevaba distintos juegos de mesa, películas, libros, fotos de famosos, maquillaje, etc. Dipper notó alarmado que también traía una botella decorada con stickers de besos y demás. Val notó su temor y empezó a reír.

—No vamos a jugar a eso, Dip. ¿Te puedo decir Dip, cierto?

Su amigo, avergonzado, asintió discretamente, aunque Grenda gritó de emoción de todos modos. Valerie las entendía, pero sabía que estaban equivocadas con respecto a ellos. No había nada entre los dos.


	3. La pijamada

—¡Que empiece el juego! —exclamó Mabel, consiguiendo el apoyo de sus amigas.

Grenda había traído también un Twister, así que usó el cartón que servía para elegir dónde poner las manos o los pies para jugar a Verdad o Reto. Giró la varita de plástico y ésta señaló a la misma Grenda (:v).

—OOH RAYOS.

—Ok, Grenda, ¿Verdad o Reto?

—RETO.

—Vamos, Grenda, grita por la ventana que amas a Sev'ral Timez.

—¡¡SEV'RAL TIMEZ ES MI VIDA!!

—¡Así se hace!

Dipper no parecía tan entusiasmado con la pijamada. Sólo pensaba en que habría sido mejor sin Candy y Grenda. Claro, no tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero su estilo era muy distinto al de él. Se inclinaba más a Valerie; era comprensiva y le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre lo paranormal, aunque sabía que él era más inteligente que ella. Eso no lo detenía, Valerie era una gran amiga para él. Se había quedado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la varita de plástico se detuvo apuntando a él.

—Dipper, ¿Verdad o Reto?

—Hmm... No sé. ¿Y si digo Reto?

—¡DECÍDETE!

—Está bien, elijo Verdad.

—¡¡WOOHOO!!

—Dipper, ¿es verdad que te gusta alguien?

—Candy, ¿qué pregunta es esa?

—¡Responde! —chilló Mabel emocionada. Lo único que quería escuchar era que le gustaba Valerie. Lo que más quería para su hermano era que superara a Wendy.

—Esto... Emm... —Dipper sentía sus nervios a flor de piel. Ya era sufienciente que Mabel se burlara de que le gustara Wendy, no quería perder más dignidad aún. Por eso pidió ayuda a Val— Ejem... ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

Valerie no había captado la idea al principio, pero en un segundo entendió todo.

—Emm... S-si, yo, yo tengo hambre... —mintió atropelladamente— ¿Qué tal si me traes unos Doritos?

—¡HEY, YO TENGO DORITOS! —gritó Grenda arrojándole una bolsa de golosinas a la cara— ¡LISTO! AHORA RESPONDE, DIP-DIP.

—¿Qué es eso de "Dip-Dip"?

—Pero si Val te llama Dip...

—¡AWWW! —chillaron Candy y Grenda a la vez.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Dipper para calmarlas— Está bien, chicas. No sé por qué preguntan eso, pero... Emm... Si, si me gusta alguien.

Candy, Grenda y Mabel gritaron tan fuerte que los pájaros de alrededor se marcharon graznando.

—¡¿Y QUIÉN?!

—Tú preguntaste si me gustaba alguien, no quién era.

—¡Dipper, no puedes dejarnos así!

—Oh, sí que puedo —dijo recostándose con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, visiblemente satisfecho. Valerie se sentó a su lado, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

Mabel decidió que ya era hora de conocer más a su futura cuñada (aunque Dipper no lo supiera). Giró la varita de plástico, que dió directamente a Grenda. Sin que muchos se dieran cuenta, empujó un poco el plástico para que apuntara a Val, quién era la más próxima a Grenda. Esbozó una sonrisa más triunfal que la de Valerie y le preguntó:

—Val, ¿Verdad o Reto?

—Hmph... Verdad.

—Cuéntanos sobre ti... —sentenció Mabel, haciendo una pose pensativa.

—Emm... A ver, me llamo Valerie. Valerie Stempleburgiss. Nací en Utah, dónde vive mi madre. Luego me fui a vivir a Miami, alías Infierno, con mi padre, mi madrastra y mis medio hermanas, que también son mis hermanastras.

—Espera, ya me confundí —comentó Dipper algo extraviado.

—Si, es muy extraño. Verás, mi padre se casó con una bruja y tuvo una hija. Cuando la bruja se enteró de que estaba esperando a otro engendro del diablo, alías otra hija, mi padre pensó que lo había engañado y se divorció.

—Qué dramático... —murmuró Mabel.

—Exacto, familia de actores. Sigamos —continuó, ignorando olímpicamente los grititos de Candy y Grenda—, al día siguiente de firmar el divorcio, este hombre conoció a mi madre, y adivinen qué.

—¡Entraste tú a la historia! —adivinó Mabel.

—¿Eres bruja o qué? En fin, ésta linda pareja duró sus buenas 2 semanas, en las que mi padre se dió cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, y se volvió a casar con la bruja. 8 meses y medio después nací yo, tres semanas más tarde que Ashlyn.

—Creo que esa historia supera al mejor guión de cualquier telenovela dramática —comentó Candy.

—¡Aún no termino! —protestó Val— Si me permiten seguir conmigo misma, les puedo decir que tengo 13 años y planeo vivir en Gravity Falls.

—COOL. AHORA JUGUEMOS TWISTER.

Pasaron un buen rato esa noche. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y no tenían mucho sueño, así que decidieron ver una película. Dipper decidió ir a dormir a las tres, mientras que Valerie se decidió por leer hasta quedarse dormida. Había estado leyendo durante una hora, y el libro que leía en verdad estaba bueno, pero temía no poder levantarse a la mañana. Cerró el libro que le había prestado Dipper y lo apartó mientras subía el cierre del saco de dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, notó una ráfaga de frío recorriendo sus pies, por lo que sacó su linterna del saco para revisar. Todos dormían, menos ella. El saco de Dipper tenía un agujero, y se le estaban enfriando los pies.

«Puedo con un poco de frío, soy fuerte», dijo para sus adentros. Se repitió ese mensaje un rato hasta que sintió que perdía el aire y...

—¡Achú! —Valerie estornudó. Dió un patético estornudo que se asemejaba al de un gatito. Se maldijo por ello y contuvo los siguientes estornudos.

«Bien, no puedo con esto», se dijo, y tomó la iniciativa. Abrió el inútil cierre y se dirigió a la cama de Mabel, cuidando no pisar a nadie.

—Pss. Mabel —susurró y carraspeó. Le sacudió el pelo y le sopló los ojos, pero nada funcionó.

Al parecer a ella no le podría pedir una frazada o algo para abrigarse. Le echó una mirada a la habitación; no habían frazadas ni mantas, así que recurrió a Dipper.

—Pss. Dipp...

—Valerie —la interrumpió el castaño—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Esto... —empezó susurrando Valerie, algo confundida— Tu sacó estaba roto, espero que no me hayas escuchado estornudar como un gatito...

En la oscuridad pudo dislumbrar los labios de Dipper formando una sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba si tenías alguna manta o algo así... Tengo mucho frío...

—Mi tío Stan tiene todas las frazadas y sábanas en su habitación. Creo que no puedo ayudarte.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, escuchando las respiraciones del otro.

—¿Dipper?

—¿Val?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Dipper abrió la boca para responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir al respecto. Se dió la vuelta y miró a su amiga. Luego se hizo a un lado y destapó la cama, invitándola a entrar.

Valerie sonrió agradecida y se acostó junto a él, haciendo el menor contacto posible en una cama de plaza y media.

Este lugar estaba más temperado, y sus pies volvieron a una temperatura normal en unos minutos. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Dipper se había quedado dormido, más Valerie estaba muy calmada, escuchando los latidos del corazón del chico a su lado. Finalmente logró cerrar los ojos, y en el último segundo de lucidez, pudo notar que Dipper la rodeaba con sus brazos y hundía la cabeza en su cabello.

Narra Dipper

Desperté con el sol en los ojos... Y con la cámara de Mabel. Noté que Valerie estaba a mi lado, como anoche, pero algo fallaba. Yo la estaba abrazando.

Me aparté con torpeza, y algo espantado, la verdad.

—¡Mabel, borra eso!

—¡Nunca! Esto va para mi álbum de recuerdos de verano...

Perseguí a mi hermana por toda la cabaña, y cuando me rendí y volví al desván, Valerie ya estaba despierta, hablando con Candy.

—Hey, chicas —dije poniendo mis brazos en sus hombros. Evité mirar a Val.

—Dipper —me saludó.

—¿Dónde está Mabel?

—Hmph... Supongo que está comiendo azúcar.

En cuanto Candy y Grenda estuvieron listas para marcharse, Val reunió sus cosas.

—Dipper. ¿Te ayudo a ordenar?

—Si, por favor —sonreí agradecido.

Estuvimos un rato recogiendo restos de comida y demás, y no me sentí incómodo en su presencia. Era extraño, habíamos dormido juntos, es más, ¡abrazados! Pero Val no se comportaba distinto conmigo. La sentía como una hermana menor, aunque fuera mayor a mí por unos meses. Luego nos dispusimos a hacer la cama, así que la pusimos más alejada de la pared y ella se puso al lado izquierdo. Yo tomé el lado derecho. Todo iba bien, hasta que nuestras cabezas chocaron y... Ella vió mi marca de nacimiento.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?, ¿es una marca? Espera. ¡La osa mayor!

—Emm..., sí —dije mientras la vergüenza salía a flor de piel.

—Espera. ¿Entonces tu nombre no es realmente Dipper o algo que suene como Dipper?

—Emm... No.

—Estás incómodo. Lo sé, pero no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas tú nombre real —declaró poniéndose delante de la puerta—. ¿Es que no te gusta?

—Es... Anticuado —suspiré—. Me llamo Mason Pines.

Valerie estalló en carcajadas.

—Adelante, ríete si quieres.

—Oh, no, Dipper, no es por tu nombre... —no podía ni siquiera hablar por la risa— ¡Es que te veías tan adorable!

Oculté mi cara con las manos, más rojo que nunca.

—¡No soy adorable!

—Aww...

—¡Ya basta!

Narrador Omnisciente

Dipper se escondía bajo un juego de arcade.

—Vamos, Dipper, al menos no estés ahí sin hacer nada y juega un rato conmigo —le dijo Val a su amigo, quién se escondía del más hormonado que había en el mundo: Robbie V.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Val, él me va a matar.

—Sé que no ayuda mucho, pero vas a morir de todos modos, algún día.

—Tienes razón, Val —dijo mirándola a sus ojos color miel con falsa esperanza—. Eso no ayuda para nada.

Val lo reprobó con la mirada y se sacó una horquilla del pelo; la introdujo en la cerradura del juego y abrió el compartimiento. Sacó un buen fajo de tickets y se puso a la fila para canjear un premio.

—Eso es hacer trampa.

—Pero es fácil, divertido, barato y efectivo. Nos vemos en la cabaña, querido —dijo con un tono altanero, presumiéndole su nuevo peluche gigante de unicornio.

Valerie fue a ver una tienda de muebles y vió cosas que la llamaban. Había una cama con diseños de caricaturas. Un armario con espejo que tenía grabadas las siguientes letras: Oesed. ¡El espejo de Harry Potter! Lo necesitaba en sus manos. Se fue a la cabaña y tomó una siesta en la cama de Dipper, esperando a que fueran las 4 de la tarde, para que viniera el leñador.


End file.
